iWant Freddie too
by Jessy Deane
Summary: Freddie and Sam are dating but nobody knows yet. Carly wants Freddie. What'll happen when Carly and Mrs Benson find out. SEDDIE!
1. Kisses, Desicions and Muscles

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T iCARLY!**

* * *

Sam and Freddie were out on the fire escape at Bushwell Plaza. The sun was setting. Pink, yellow and orange filled the sky. Sam and Freddie were talking to each other their conversation went like this...

"Come on, Sam. We have to tell her, we promised. No. More. Secrets." Freddie said. Sam and Freddie had been dating for six months ever since the whole fan war thing. They hadn't told Carly yet because they knew she'd freak and make a big deal out of it, like when she found out they kissed. So they didn't tell her. At first it was fun, sneaking around all the time, secret meetings and secret make out sessions. After awhile though, their relationship got pretty serious. They started sharing emotions and feelings, and the more time they were apart the more time they missed each other. They both really wanted to spend more time together and be nice to each other in public, instead of pretending to hate each other. Every time Sam hurt Freddie, she wanted to kiss him until the pain went away. But they couldn't risk people finding out because then Carly would find out.

"No, Freddie! Carly would totally freak out, like when she found out we kissed. She'd overreact like she always does." Sam said, putting her arms around Freddie's neck.

"But she's our best friend, she deserves to know. I mean, if I was dating Carly, wouldn't you want to know?" Sam's face turned sour and jealousy boiled inside of her. Freddie saw this and quickly added "theoretically, of course." Sam grinned. She was glad knew her so well.

"But Freddie, do you really want everyone to know that we're dating and tease us about it." Sam pulled herself closer to Freddie and brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes that she occasionally got lost in. He looked into her icy blue eyes that he loved and also got lost in.

"Sam..." He took her hands. "I don't care what people think or say. I care about you and I always will. I really miss you when you're not around."

"Me too, but-"

"But what? Freddie interrupted. Sam wouldn't admit this but, she loved it when Freddie took control, in her eyes, it made him seem hotter than he already was. She started to gaze at him. Freddie didn't notice this and carried on talking. "I'm tired of sneaking around, pretending to hate each other and pretending that you hurt me. I'm tired of pretending to lose our beat up sessions." Sam snapped out of her gazing state at that last sentence. She took her hands out of Freddie's, took two steps back and placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean 'pretending' to lose?" She was now frowning and used quotation marks around pretending.

"Oh, come on, Sam. You don't actually think you can beat me for real. I know I was weak but I've gotten stronger, I can beat you." Sam looked him up and down.

"You honestly think you can beat me, don't you?"

"Yep. Anytime, anyplace."

"I've taught you well." With that she leaned in to kiss him. He closed his eyes first, but instead of kissing him she pounced on him and tackled him to the ground. Freddie, who didn't expect this, landed on the ground with a 'THUD'. He quickly recovered and grabbed both of Sam's arms. Sam struggled to get her arms of Freddie's grasp but he wouldn't let go. Freddie flipped her over so he was on top of her. Sam was still struggling, she tried to kick him but her legs were trapped under his. She gave up and stared at him mouth open and completely dazed.

Freddie took this advantage and put his tongue in his mouth. Sam was still in shock but kissed back after awhile. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, exploring each other's mouths, memorizing and savouring every bit of detail in there. It started out slow, soft and sweet. Then it started to get heated. Freddie got off Sam and she sat up, but never breaking the kiss. Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and Freddie wrapped his around her waist. Unfortunately, the need for oxygen became too much and they broke apart panting and smiling.

"Wow." Sam said, after she caught her breath.

"For the kissing or the strength?" Freddie asked, cheekily with a smirk.

"Both. Have you been working out?"

"No." Sam blinked a few times, then she leant forward to feel his bicep. It was firm and big, **(AN: The bicep ****NOTHING ELSE****!)** Freddie smirked.

"Wow. Big." Sam blushed. "Do you...Do you...?" She took a deep breath. "Do you have abs?" She stuttered like an idiot. She turned as red as a tomato when she said this. Freddie however stayed calm and tried not to smirk.

"Well, duh!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sam tore her hand away from his bicep and moved it to his chest. She could feel his abs though his shirt. Then she realized something.

"OMG! YOU'VE GOT A SIX PACK? Why didn't you tell me? I mean, I'm your girlfriend for crying out loud." Freddie was looking out to the view of Seattle.

"You never asked?" Freddie said not taking his eyes off the view. Sam was staring at his shirt dying to see the abs underneath it. Freddie could sense her eyes on him and knew exactly what they were looking at. He sighed and lifted up his shirt halfway. Sam's eyes widened and she blushed.

"I know you're dying to see what's underneath, so make it last." Freddie said. Sam's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink. She raised her hand and gently ran it over his abs. She ran over ever bump and dent. Freddie was still looking out to the view of Seattle and shivering at her touch now and again. Sam took her hand away and Freddie put his shirt down.

"Wow, out of the 4 years I've known you and the 6 months we've been going out. How could I not have known he was hotter and stronger than I could've imagined?" Sam muttered to herself, but Freddie heard.

"You think I'm hot and strong?" Freddie said who was now facing her, smiling smugly.

"Well...I...er...um..." Sam took a deep breath. "Yes." Freddie brought Sam to him, by wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up on his lap. She turned to look at him and absentmindedly ran her hands through his hair. He loved it when she did that.

"Well, guess what." Freddie said.

"What?" Sam said.

"I think the same about you." Sam gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I better go or my mom will have a heart attack." He said lifting Sam off his lap. He stood up and held out his hand out for Sam. She took it and he pulled her up. "So...About Carly? Promise me that you'll think about it."

"I promise." They walked to the window and stepped into the building, leaving the fire escape.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Freddie said.

"Sure" Sam said. They'd arrived outside his and Carly's door.

"Well' see you tomorrow Sammy."

"See y- wait. Did you just call me Sammy?" Sam stepped closer to him. "Yeah. Why? Don't you like it?"

"I love it. It's just weird, anyway, bye." Sam kissed Freddie on the cheek.

"Bye." Freddie kissed Sam on the nose. She giggled. Then they hugged. Freddie went home, while Sam went to Carly's.


	2. Texts, Hurt and More Kissing

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DON'T OWN iCARLY**

* * *

"Yo! Sammy's here!" She loved the nickname that Freddie gave her so much that she wanted to make one up for him. Not a mean one but a nice one. She plopped herself onto Carly's couch. Carly ran down the stairs. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'M HAVING A CRISIS AND TELL YOU TO COME HERE A.S.A.P AND YOU TOTALLY IGNORE ME! YOU COME 3 HOURS LATER INSTEAD! I MEAN, WHAT DID YOU NOT GET ABOUT MY TEXT?" Carly, who was now panting from yelling, shouted at Sam. Sam stared at Carly amazed she could shout that loud. Sam turned her attention to the T.V and asked "what text?"

"The text I sent you 3 hours ago. Where's your phone?"

"At home. Must've forgotten to bring it." Of course, she was lying she had her phone in her pocket but it was off. Sam and Freddie didn't want any interruptions so they kept them switched off. Sam shrugged. "Oh, well. What did you what to talk to me about anyway, Carls?" Carly sat down and looked at her feet.

"I'm in love with Freddie." Sam's head shot around quick to face Carly. She couldn't be in love with him. Carly never showed any interest in him before. Why now?

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU BE IN LOVE WITH HIM?" Sam shouted standing up. She was hurt because Carly got everything she wanted no matter what it was. What if she took Freddie away from her?

"Because, Sam, he's nice, sweet, generous, loyal, funny, cute, smart, hot, fit and his eyes. OH MY GOD, SAM! His eyes." Carly drifted off to daydream land. Sam knew all this stuff about him already, that's why she loved him so much.

"Don't forget he's a good kisser and his muscles." Sam said absentmindedly drifting off to daydream land with Carly.

"What did you say?" Carly asked coming out of daydream land along with Sam.

"Nothing."

"Okay. But the next time I see Freddie. I'm going to make out with him, wherever we are." As if on cue Freddie walked in with his hands in his pockets, his bangs in his face.

"Hi." He said casually. Sam suddenly felt sick.

"Hi, Freddie." Carly said as flirtily as she could. She skipped over to him.

"Um...Freddie?" Carly said nervously. Freddie looked up from his shoes.

"Yeah." Carly kissed him on the lips. Sam was on the verge of having a breakdown. Freddie was shocked. He quickly caught himself and pushed her off. Carly gasped, Sam gaped with a hopeful look in her eyes, Freddie was staring at Carly in disbelief. Freddie caught Sam's eye and glanced to the door. Sam gave a subtle nod.

"I'm going." He turned on his heel and walked out the door. "I'll see you guys at school." He shouted over his shoulder. With that he closed the door and went. Sam's mouth was wide open. She turned to Carly.

"What you gonna do now?" Sam asked

"Wait he'll come around they always do." Carly answered. Sam hoped with all her might he didn't.


	3. Flashbacks, Thoughts and Reasurence

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO****N'T OWN iCARLY**

* * *

After, Carly told Sam that Freddie would come around thought,_ 'well why wouldn't he. Carly gets everything she wants, always first in everybody else's eyes. Why should Freddie be any different?' She just wanted to be loved, was that too much to ask?_

"Hello? Anybody there? Earth to Sam." Carly said, bringing Sam out of her trance.

"So... Did Freddork kiss you back?" Sam said calmly but panicking on the inside.

"No." Carly said sounding disappointed and surprised. "But he'll soon come around. Whatever phase he's going through I'll soon snap him out of it. Just you watch."

Sam was hurt but didn't let that affect her acting skills.

"I don't even want to know your impressively cunning plan to 'woo' Fredward. So I'll be going, thanks. Bye!" She used air quotations with her fingers when she said woo, and then she left. She closed the door, took a deep breath and then started banging her head lightly (so Carly wouldn't hear her), against Carly's door.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" a familiar voice asked behind her. Sam quickly turned around to come face to face with Freddie, who had an amused smile on his face. Sam stepped to the side so she wasn't in reach of the door.

"Oh, nothing really." She started off calmly, but the anger and hurt and, in an outburst, she ended up shouting... "I'M JUST UPSET THAT MY BOYFRIEND AND BEST FRIEND HAD A TRADE OF SALIVA RIGHT INFRONT OF ME! But apart from that, I'm just peachy." Sam gave a frustrated breath flashed a fake smile at him and then looked down at her shoes. Then she started to speak again. "I thought you were different, Freddie. But I guess I was wrong." She said sadly, a single teat running down her cheek. Freddie, who had been staring at her through all of this, lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. Those eyes held her emotions, which now held such pain.

"I am different, Sam. I didn't kiss her she kissed me and pusher off. I didn't even like it and I didn't kiss her back. I chose you not Carly, and that's how it'll stay." Freddie said. Sam smiled.

"And that's how it's going to stay?"

"Of course." They leant in and their lips met in middle. This was roughly how they got together.

_**Flashback**_

_Carly had just been broken up by her boyfriend, Jake Cranel. Sam and Freddie had been helping her get through it. Sam helped by revealing that he can't really sing with the original clip of him singing. Freddie helped by giving Sam the idea instead of her killing him. She got really depressed, and when she got depressed, she took really long showers. That's where she was now, she took a chair in there so, Sam and Freddie didn't know how long she was going to be. Sam and Freddie were having one of their name calling wars._

_"EVIL!" Freddie yelled at Sam._

_"NUB!" Sam yelled back._

_"BLONDE DEMON!"_

_"NERD!"_

_"WITCH!"_

_"DORK!"_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"I HATE YOU MORE!"_

_As each name was called, they were both stepping closer to each other without realizing it. They were so close that they could feel each other's breath on their skin (Freddie was a head taller than Sam, son she had to look up at him. While, he had to look down at her). Neither one seemed to notice how close they were to one another, and if either one did it didn't bother them; they were in the middle of a name calling wars._

_"YOU KNOW WHAT, BENSON?"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"THIS!"_

_Then Sam grabbed Freddie's head, pulled it down to her level and kissed him. Freddie was shocked at first, but started to back. They both pulled away, smiling._

_"What brought this on?" Freddie asked, surprised and grinning with a goofy smile on his face. Sam looked dreamily at Freddie then started to run her fingers up and down his chest and also smiling goofily._

_"Nothing. I've always liked you but you are just too hot to resist. If I didn't kiss you then I would've exploded." Freddie looked at her curiously, thinking she was lying._

_"Are you serious, Sam?'Cause if you're just lying to me then this is a cruel trick, even by your standards." Sam snapped out of her dreamy gaze and looked at him seriously._

_"I've never been more serious in my life. I like you more than food, itself. Now, that Freddie..." A smile now, forming on her face."Is a privilege. Don't you think?"_

_"If you really like me as much as you say... Prove it." He said taking Sam's hand, which was still on his chest, lowered it and intertwined her hands with his. Sam's heart was racing. She processed what he said and answered. "Fine, then. Name it and I'll do it."_

_"Fine. Tell me 5 things that you like about me most, while kissing me before and after each reason. All without vomiting, sarcasm, name calling, physical abuse and emotional pain. Also, no lying. Think you can handle it, Sam?" Sam's smile grew bigger every time he was saying each condition._

_"Easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy." She pretended to make a thinking pose. "Hhhmm... My top 5 reasons why I like Freddie Benson." Sam cleared her throat. Then she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Number 1. You're cute and hot at the same time, which I didn't think was possible."_

_*Kiss*_

_"Number 2. You're smart and into all this tech stuff. I normally wouldn't like someone with that that quality, but it works on you."_

_*Kiss*_

_"Number 3. You're really caring and sweet. The way you look out for other people is adorable. Like when you gave Missy the 'school at sea' prize to make sure I was happy. I thought it was adorable." _

_*Kiss*_

_*Kiss* She gave him two kisses. One for the 5 reasons thing. The second for the 'school at sea' thing._

_"Number 4. You're funny and got a great sense of humour. Sometimes, you make me laugh so hard that I think I'm gonna pee myself."_

_*Kiss*_

_"Number 5. You're an awesome kisser." _

_*Kiss*_

_For every kiss that she gave Freddie, he kissed back. He really wanted to kiss her again. Sam was looking at him, searching his face for a reaction._

_"Well...?" Sam asked him._

_"Well, I think the same 'bout you. But instead of caring and sweet, I think you're aggressive and fierce. This, I think makes you even more adorable than you are." Freddie said, as he tapped her nose, with his index finger, on the last 4 words. Sam blushed. "And instead of techie stuff, you've got a big appetite and I find that interesting." Sam smiled._

_"Where do we go from here?"_

_"We could watch a movie, if you want. Then later, maybe we could go on a...date?"_

_"I'd like that, Freddie."_

_"Cool." With that he put a 'Girlie COW' DVD in. After they both fidgeted a lot, Sam was watching T.V upside-down and Freddie was checking the iCarly website on his Pear Phone. Sam sat up and scooted closer to Freddie._

_"Hey, Freddie?" Sam asked. Freddie looked up from his phone and faced her._

_"Yes, Sam?" He asked Freddie._

_"Carly's been in the bathroom for ages."_

_"Yeah. I heard her go to her bedroom about 15 minutes ago. She's probably asleep by now."_

_"Yeah, I suppose so. Freddie?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you wanna...I don't know...Like make out?" Sam said moving as close as she could get to him. She was so close, that he had to lean back a little._

_"Sure." Sam didn't need to be told twice because she pounced on him, like a cat, on top of him. So Freddie was laying on the couch, with Sam straddling his waist and making out with him._

_**End of flashback**_

Sam and Freddie were making out in the fire escape. Freddie was sitting on his blue lawn chair, while Sam was sitting on his lap. After a while, Sam pulled away. She looked Freddie deep in the eyes.

"You're forgiven." Sam said smiling at him, knowing that he could do her no wrong.

"Good." Freddie said. "Because I hate it when we fight."


	4. Revealed Secrets, Jealousy and a Plan

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DON'T OWN iCARLY**

* * *

RIIINNNG!

The bell at Ridgeway went off, signalling lunch. The iCarly trio were walking to lunch, when Carly turned to Freddie and tried to kiss him...again. Sam's eyes doubled their size but luckily, Freddie jumped to the right of Sam (Carly was in the middle with Sam on her right and Freddie on her left). Carly tripped, and even though she didn't want to, Sam caught her arm before she fell. Carly's face was red, some from embarrassment and some from being angry because Freddie didn't kiss her. She turned to face Freddie, and then stomped up to him. Freddie was leaning against the lockers, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"WHAT'S YOUR CHIZZ?" Carly yelled, putting her hands on her hips. Sam let go of her arm.

"MY CHIZZ? WHAT'S YOUR CHIZZ, CARLY? YOU KISSED ME YESTERDAY AND TRIED TO DO IT AGAIN. I...WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Freddie yelled back. Carly took a deep breath.

"I want you to go out with me, Freddie." She said in a gentle tone. Freddie was shocked, after all that time he went after Carly. Getting rejected time and time again, she was after him and he was with Sam. Huh. Funny how these things work out. He looked over to Sam. She was looking down at her shoes not sure what to do or say.

"Carly, we can't go out."

"Why not?" Carly asked, sounding curious, disappointed and surprised at the same time.

"We just can't. Can we just drop it?"

"NO! We can't. You can't go out with me or won't go out with me?"

"Both."

"Why? Is there someone else?" Freddie didn't answer. "Who is she? Tell me." Freddie still didn't answer. "Freddie, tell me or I swear I'll-" She was interrupted by Freddie.

"Or you'll what, Carly? You're acting weird and obsessive, and I don't like it."

"I will do whatever it takes to find out who this girl is."

"Give me strength." Freddie said, as he looked up to the ceiling. He took Carly by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I don't like you in that way. I like someone else. GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

"You did before. What's changed?"

"Nothing. I just really like this girl; she means so much to me. I got over you ages ago, you were just a crush. This girl is the real deal. Can, we just leave it there?"

"NO! I WANT TO KNOW WHO SHE IS, FREDDIE!"

"YOU CAN'T GET EVERYTHING IN LIFE BY THROWING A TANTRUM! SO STOP ACTING SPOILT! Carly, I'm not telling you anything about this girl. So, BUILD A BRIDGE AND GET OVER IT!"

"NO! TELL ME, NOW! I WILL NOT GIVE UP UNTIL I KNOW!"

"IT'S ME!" A voice yelled. Carly and Freddie turned to the source of it. They both turned to see Sam. She had quietly been watching her best friend and secret boyfriend over the girl Freddie liked, which was her. She'd had enough. "Freddie likes me."

"How do you know?" Carly asked.

"Because we've been dating for 6 months." Carly just stared at Sam, then Freddie, then back to Sam.

"How? When?"

"When you were in the shower after your broke up with Jake."

"How?"

"I kissed him."

"Wow. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought it'd be more fun if we kept it a secret, but it wasn't. Then we thought you'd get mad at us for not telling you."

"I am mad but I'm also happy for you guys."

"Really?"

"Really. Come here." With that they all went into a group hug.

"He will be mine. I will win him." Carly whispered into Sam's ear, so that Freddie didn't her. When they all let go Sam's face was drained of colour, as if she'd seen a ghost, she was gripping Freddie's hand as if for her dear life. Carly was smiling slyly and Freddie was looking at Sam worried.

"Let's get some lunch. I'm hungry." Carly said as she skipped off to the cafeteria. She was so jealous that Freddie chose Sam over her. She had a plan to break them up:

Step 1: Carly knew that what she said to Sam would make her clingy.

Step 2: Freddie would get annoyed with Sam's clinginess _**(AN: Is clinginess a word**_**?)** and break-up with her.

Step 3: Carly would act all flirty and dress pretty.

Step 4: Freddie would fall for her and ask her out.

Step 5: She'd say yes.

Step 6: They'd live happily ever after in a pink castle, where bunnies surrounded them and kept on reproducing until they took over the castle and ate everybody on the planet... Okay maybe she was getting ahead of herself, but you get the idea. Easy peasy plan. She knew Sam wouldn't tell Freddie what she said. She was so happy.

_**Back with Sam and Freddie**_

When Carly left, Freddie turned to Sam, who had colour in her face again but just looked shocked.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Freddie asked. Sam turned to him.

"It's something Carly said." Sam answered.

"What did she say?"

"She said _'he will be mine. I will win him.'_"

"She said that?"

"Yeah and she's probably right." Sam said looking down at her shoes.

Freddie put his fingers underneath her chin and lifted it, so she looking at him again.

"Sam, we've been through this. I love you not Carly and that's how it'll stay."

"I know, its ju- Wait... You said love. You love me."

"I said like not love."

"Love."

"Like."

"Love."

"Like."

"Like."

"Love." Freddie put his hand over his hand over his mouth.

"You admitted it. It's okay Freddie, I love you too." Sam lowered his hand from his mouth. Then she kissed him. When they pulled back they looked into each other's eyes.

"We better get to lunch." Freddie said.

"Yeah! Momma needs food. Sam said. Freddie chuckled.

"I can't believe that you got me to admit I'm wrong, by using a trick you saw on Looney Tunes."

"Well cartoons teach you valuable life skills, Freddie."

"Like what? Tell me one valuable life skill you've learnt from cartoons."

"I know what to do when I run into a Tasmanian devil. See, valuable." Freddie laughed and they walked off hand in hand.


	5. Gross, WHAT! and Emails

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DON'T OWN iCARLY**

* * *

After school Carly put her bag on the hat stand, near her door, and started going up the stairs.

"Where are you going, Carls?" Sam asked, sitting down on the couch with Freddie.

"I'm just, going to get changed." Carly answered and with that she ran into her bedroom and closed the door. Once in her room, Carly put on her black mini skirt and her yellow tank top, which showed her mid-drift. She straightened her hair and put her converts on, (she couldn't find her heels) then headed downstairs.

When she got downstairs, she found Freddie and Sam making out on her couch. It was so gross. _That should be me not Sam. How come she gets Freddie and not me? Well, that's all about to change. _Carly thought. She cleared her throat. Sam and Freddie pulled away blushing.

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

"It's okay." Though, it wasn't. "I get that now, you guys are a... c-c-co-together. You do this sort of stuff, no matter where you are." Carly had trouble getting the word 'couple' out because she wanted her and Freddie to be a couple. Not Sam and Freddie. Carly went and sat close to Freddie. Freddie didn't seem to notice her and put his arm around Sam, who sighed happily and leaned her head on his shoulder. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled. Carly wanted to puke. She then decided to put her plan into action. When Sam went get some ham out of Carly's fridge, Carly turned to Freddie.

"Freddie?" Carly asked. Freddie turned to her.

"Yes?" Freddie asked.

"Could you help me upstairs with something?"

"Sure." Carly stood up and walked up the stairs, Freddie followed. They entered the iCarly studio.

"What did you want help with?" Freddie asked. Carly fidgeted nervously, took a deep breath and looked up at Freddie.

"This." Carly said. Then she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. Freddie was shocked but quickly came back to his senses and pushed her away.

"WHAT? I...er...you...kissed...lips...chizz...you...me...it. WHAT?"" Freddie shouted it was all he could come out with. He looked at Carly in disbelief. Then he ran out of the room and ran downstairs to Sam. When he got there she was just finishing the remains of her ham. Freddie ran over to her, in the kitchen, and took her by the shoulders.

"Carly just kissed me." He told her. Her mouth dropped open in horror, and then she was red with anger.

"WHAT?" She shouted.

"Don't worry. I didn't kiss her back. I pushed her off as soon as she did it. Sam, she's just trying to break us up." Sam calmed down a bit. She wasn't red but Freddie could tell that she was still mad.

"I'm going to kill her." Sam said through gritted teeth. They then heard thuds of the stairs, as someone came down, since Spencer was at Art convention. It had to be Carly. Sam started to run but Freddie grabbed her from behind, so she didn't attack. Carly saw this and didn't try to hide the victorious smile on her face, she knew that Freddie wouldn't Sam hurt her; maybe he didn't really love Sam.

"Hiya, Freddie." Carly said flirtilly. Freddie was looking at in disbelief, while Sam had her eyebrows up and her mouth agape.

"I'm right here." Sam said to Carly getting madder. Carly just ignored her.

"Why are you with Sam, Freddie?"

"I'm with her because, I love her." Freddie said, still keeping a tight hold on Sam.

"But I know that you don't. You love me, Freddie. Stop pretending and admit it." This got Freddie and he let go Sam and pushed her towards Carly. Carly's eyes widened. She looked at Freddie in shock and then at Sam, before she was knocked to the floor by Sam. After some wrestling, Freddie finally grabbed Sam off Carly.

"Now, do you believe me?" Carly nodded timidly and ran upstairs with tears in her eyes. Sam turned in Freddie's arms and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"It's okay, Sam. Let's go to the fire escape. Would you like that?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded. Freddie started to move but Sam stayed where she was. "Do you want a piggy back, Sam?" Freddie asked. Sam smiled and moved behind him. Freddie crouched down ready for Sam to jump on. Sam, however, just stayed behind him, stared and then started to blush. Freddie knew what she was doing. "I appreciate the fact that you think my butt is cute. But can we, please, get going." Freddie said. Sam blushed harder.

"Okay." Sam said and then she jumped onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her head into the crook of his neck. He held her legs and they walked out the door.

_Upstairs with Carly_

Carly was on her computer sending an anonymous fan letter to iCarly. This was part of another plan of hers, she was now getting desperate, and she desperately wanted Freddie to be hers. She looked over her letter, which went:

_Dear Freddie, _

_I am a __**HUGE**__ Creddie fan (__**AN: I'm really a Seddie fan**__). I heard that you were dating Sam, and I've got a few words to say about that... ARE YOU COMPLETLY INSANE? She's horrible. If you don't dating Sam and start dating Carly, then I'll hack your website and shut down iCarly. FOR GOOD! You have been warned._

_From Creddie (__**AN: Seddie**__) fan 007_

Carly then clicked the _'send' _button and sent it to the iCarly comments page. This was the steps to her new plan:

1) Freddie would check the comments and read the comment Carly sent.

2) Freddie wouldn't know it was Carly who sent the message. So, he'd be really freaked out.

3) Freddie would break-up with Sam.

4) Freddie would get together with Carly. (_**AN: I need to stop starting all my steps with Freddie. It's getting**_ _**annoying.)**_

5) They would live happily ever after. (_**AN: Never mind.)**_


	6. Spit Takes, DUDE! and Crying

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DON'T OWN iCARLY**

* * *

The next day Freddie went to Carly's apartment, went to the computer and checked his e-mails. The first one he saw was Carly's; of course he didn't know that yet. He read under his breath.

_Dear Freddie, _

_I am a __**HUGE**__ Creddie fan I heard that you were dating Sam, and I've got a few words to say about that... ARE YOU COMPLETLY INSANE? She's horrible. If you don't dating Sam and start dating Carly, then I'll hack your website and shut down iCarly. FOR GOOD! You have been warned._

_From Creddie fan 007_

When he finished reading it his eyes were wide with shock and also with fear. He was so in shock that he didn't notice Sam come behind him and poke her fingers into the side of his stomach _**(AN: I hate it when people do that to me.)**_. Freddie yelped and fell off of the spinney stool thingy. Sam was laughing from behind him.

"What'd you do that for?" Freddie asked, getting up. Sam was still laughing but calmed them down.

"I'm sorry, Freddie but the opportunity was right there. How could I refuse?" She answered, sitting down on the stool and reading the e-mail. Freddie's eyes went wide and he jumped in front of the screen, hoping that she was a slow reader. His hopes came crushing down on him right then. Sam had read the e-mail and was so shocked, why would anybody write that? She walked into the kitchen and got a glass; she filled it up with water and took a drink. Then, water was in Freddie's face. Sam had got a drink of water, drank it and then spat it in Freddie's face. Freddie wiped the water out of his face.

"What the heck was that, Sam? Was it really necessary?" Freddie asked, sitting down on the stool.

"Yes, it adds dramatic effect and you're now wet." Sam answered him with a smirk on her face. "But seriously, who sent the e-mail?" She walked over and stood next to Freddie.

"I don't know I'll check if it's the got an e-mail address." He said, as he looked for one. He eventually found one and his eyes widened, again. He just sat there staring at the screen. Sam noticed this.

"Freddie? Freddie? Freddie!" Sam said, as she snapped her fingers in front of his face, snapping him out of his shock. "Did you find the e-mail address?"

"Uh huh." Freddie said as he nodded. Then he ran upstairs, determined to find Carly. Sam looked at the e-mail address, she instantly recognised it and then she ran up to find Carly.

The reason they knew it was Carly was because she didn't use her commence sense; she used her own e-mail address instead of someone else's. The iCarly trio knew each other's e-mail address, like Sam knew where to always find meat. So when Freddie and Sam saw her address they couldn't believe that she'd stoop so low to break them up. She was so desperate that she brought iCarly into it. What they didn't understand is why she didn't use someone else's e-mail account or make up a new one. That would have been the most obvious and important thing to do. She was such an idiot. A very, desperate idiot. You had to feel sorry for her she had an angry Sam and an angry Freddie, this meant that he'd let Sam get away with anything because he knew Carly deserved it. Though he knew, that Sam would never beat Carly up.

When they got upstairs, they headed to the iCarly studio, because that's where Carly likes to go. Freddie opened the door and it slammed onto the wall. Carly quickly turned round in surprise to see who it was. When she saw it was Freddie, she gave a sigh of relief and put on sweet smile.

"Freddie, don't do that. You scared me." Carly said. When he didn't answer she observed his face. He was breathing heavily, with his teeth gritted and glaring at Carly. "What's wrong, Freddie?"

"Oh. You don't know?" Sam said sarcastically as she walked in and stood next to Freddie. Carly shook her head.

"Well, let me tell you." Freddie said. "I got an e-mail, from a Creddie supporter, saying that I should break up with Sam or they'd hack the site." A look of hopefulness took over Carly's face. "But I'm not going to. Do you know why?" Carly's face dropped and she shook her head again.

"It's because he loves me and we're not gonna let some weirdo separate us." Sam said, looking at Carly in cold way that made Carly shiver.

"Especially a person who was supposed to be our best friend, Carly." Freddie said. Carly started to get nervous and twitchy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Carly said, putting on a not so convincing innocent act.

"Oh, come on, Carly. We know it was you. You've been trying to split us up since we told you we were together."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Carly said, still playing by her innocent act.

"Carly, we are 100% sure that you sent that message." Freddie said.

"Really? And if I did really send that message. How would you know?"

"Because, you would have left your e-mail on the message."

"CRAP!" Carly shouted. "Okay I admit it; I tried to break you two up...Again."

"I can't believe you." Freddie said shaking his head. "Why can't you just accept that me Sam are together? Me and you are _NEVER _going to happen. We had our chance and it didn't work, I love Sam and Sam loves me. End of story, story closed and put away." He shouted and put extra emphasis into never.

"No, Freddie. This story has not ended, it's not closed and _it DEFINATY _has not been put away." She shouted and put extra emphasis into defiantly. "I just don't get it; I've watched and broken up your arguments and fights. How could you go from hate to love? I thought you hated each other?"

"I know that's what it seemed like, Carls, but something just...clicked and we realised that we didn't hate each other anymore. I hope that you can accept that." Sam said, in soft voice that you wouldn't expect from her. Carly desperately wanted to say no and that she loved Freddie more than anything, but before she could stop herself she came out with...

"No, I can't. I'm so sorry. It's just that I love Freddie and I don't understand why he'd choose you, a girl who he causes emotional and physical pain, over me a, girl he's loved and asked out many times since the first day we met. My head just won't work out this logic, its insanity; it's like Nora all over again." Sam and Freddie were gaping at her. Sam at the fact that Carly had just asked why Freddie loved her and that she couldn't accept that Freddie and her were in love. Freddie at the fact that Carly had just said in one breath and that fast. He didn't hear a word she said.

"Could repeat that? I didn't hear a word of what you just said." Freddie asked. Carly smiled and kissed him. It lasted about a second, before she pushed off by Freddie and pulled off by Sam. Carly fell to the floor.

"DUDE!" Sam and Freddie shouted in Carly's face.

"STOP KISSING MY BOYFRIEND IN FRONT OF ME!" Sam shouted in Carly's face then she walked back to where Freddie was, which was near the door.

"I LOVE SAM AND NOTHING IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT!" Freddie shouted, he opened the door and Sam walked through. Just before Freddie left, he turned around and said in a softer voice... "You need to accept that Carly." Then he walked out the door, went downstairs, logged off his e-mail account and followed Sam out of the front door.

As soon as Carly heard the front door close, she burst into tears about the boy that would never love her, the way she loved him. Unless... Carly's face went from sad to evil smile. That meant she had another plan.


	7. That Little Grass

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DON'T OWN iCARLY**

* * *

Carly got off the floor and stood up; she walked towards the studio door and crept along the floor. She went down a couple of stairs to get a good view of her living room. The coast was clear, no sign of Sam or Freddie. Carly gave a breath of relief, and then ran out her door and to... Freddie's house.

"Can you believe how Carly has been acting lately?" Freddie asked Sam. They were sitting on the window sill of the fire escape. Sam was sitting in Freddie's lap.

"I know. I can't believe it either. When she normally wants a boy she doesn't go to this level to him, even he has got a girlfriend. If she does another thing like this I'm not going to talk to her again." Sam answered him.

"I wish she'd just stop it and let us be happy. Selfish little..." Sam and Freddie said at the same time. They trailed off because they realised this and because they were both going to say a swear word. They both looked at each other, and then burst into laughter. Sam started to shiver a bit, Freddie noticed this.

"You cold, Sam?" Freddie asked her.

Sam nodded "Yeah. It's a little chilly out here." She said.

"Let's go back to mine."

"Okay"

Then they walked into Bushwell and headed to Freddie's, holding hands. When they were outside Freddie's apartment they heard a blood curling shriek that went...

"WHAT?"

Freddie and Sam gave each other worried looks and then quickly opened the door. They saw Mrs. Benson shouting at Carly.

"YOU HAVE TO BE LYING! THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN IN ONE MILLION YEARS!" Mrs. Benson shouted.

"If you don't believe me then ask them yourself" Carly said, with a satisfied smirk and pointed to the door where Sam and Freddie were.

Mrs. Benson whipped around to see Freddie and Sam in the doorway holding hands. She looked beyond mad. Then Sam and Freddie's eyes widened in realisation, as they figured what Carly had done. She'd grassed them up, told on them to Mrs. Benson.


	8. Mrs Benson

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DON'T OWN iCARLY**

* * *

"IS THIS TRUE, FREDDIE?" Mrs Benson asked Freddie. Freddie looked from his mom, to Sam, to Carly and then back to his mom.

"Is what true?" Freddie asked, as if he didn't know what was going on. He had got better at lying since he went out with Sam.

"THAT YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH HER!" Mrs Benson shouted as she Sam. Sam was being oddly quiet, though she was glaring at Carly. Carly was too interested in the scene to be bothered about Sam. She watching with a smug grin on her face, Sam wanted to smack that grin off of her face so much.

"Oh. That. Yes, we are going out." Freddie said calmly. Mrs Benson turned a dark shade of red and yanked him away from Sam.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS, FREDDIE! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE HER AGAIN!" Mrs Benson shouted at Freddie.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME; I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE! I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS!" Freddie shouted at Mrs Benson. He pulled his arm out of her grip and walked back over to Sam. Sam was looking nervous but her face lit up when Freddie walked towards her and took her hand.

"I CAN STOP YOU! YOU ARE STILL MY SON AND YOU ARE GROUNED AND ARE FORBIDDEN TO SEE SAM AGAIN! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Mrs Benson shouted, pointing to Freddie's room.

"YOU KNOW WHAT..." Freddie trailed off as he ran his hand through his hair. Then he did something nobody ever thought Freddie would do...

He stuck his middle finger up at his mom.

"I don't even know why I bother. You both obviously hate to see me happy. Come on, Sam. Let's go." Freddie said, and with that he and Sam left leaving Carly and Mrs Benson with their mouths hanging open.

"I can't believe he swore at me. He must really like Samantha more than I thought." Mrs Benson whispered to herself.


	9. I Am So Scarred For Life

Chapter 9

Freddie was pacing on the fire escape, while running his fingers through his hair. Sam was watching him and trying to think of a way to calm him down. This is Sam though, even if Freddie was her boyfriend she just couldn't get that scene out her head. It was so unlike Freddie and to be honest ... She quite liked it. She thought it was quite hot, actually. She especially liked it when Freddie got so frustrated that he punched the brick wall. She so wanted to go up to him and suck his face off, but she couldn't he was trying to deal with something. It wasn't fair on him if she went and sucked his face off like that. So, then when Freddie walked up to her and stuck his tongue down her throat, literally. Of course she responded and was happy he made the first move. Something was different about how he was kissing her. It was rough and aggressive. Normally it was sweet and loving. The reason for this was because Freddie was putting all of his frustration and anger into that kiss. Sure it wasn't fair to take it all out on Sam, but from the way she was moaning it didn't seem to bother her at all. After a while they pulled away from each other breathing heavy.

"My mother is a psychopath." Freddie said. Sam laughed and punched Freddie lightly in the arm.

"You've been living with the woman for 16 years and you only just figured that out? I think all those computers are messing with your brain cells." Sam said, lightly tapping Freddie on the head with her knuckle. They both started to laugh. After that Freddie finally spoke what was on his mind.

"What do I do, Sam? I just swore at my mom. When I get home she's going to give me like 12 tick baths. I'm so screwed. I officially hate Carly."

"I know, I know. But panicking isn't going to get us anywhere. Just, calm down, Freddie. If you don't want to face your mom, then you can stay at my place for tonight. Okay?" Sam said, calmly. Freddie stared at her, _'how did I deserve this beauty?' _he thought.

"Okay." They smiled at each other and entwined their hand, as they walked to lobby.

_**Meanwhile in the Benson's apartment...**_

Carly and Mrs. Benson stared at the door in shock, with their mouths hanging wide open.

"I can't believe my Freddiebear, just swore at me. Samantha must be having a bigger effect on Freddie than I thought." Mrs. Benson said, still not believing that Freddie swore at her.

"I know it's unbelievable. It just makes him even hotter, though." Carly said dreamily, gazing at the door. Mrs. Benson looked at Carly and then something clicked in her head. Then...She...Completely...Lost...It.

"YOU!" Mrs. Benson shouted, pointing her finger at Carly.

"Me?" Carly asked confused at what Mrs. Benson was trying to imply.

"YES, YOU! YOU LITTLE MINX, THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOU ARE SO SELFISH JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE FREDDIE! YOU THINK THAT SAM CAN'T HAVE HIM, SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND THEY BOTH ARE! IF YOU REALLY LOVED MY FREDDIE THEN YOU WOULD LET HIM BE HAPPY AND BE WITH SAM, INSTEAD OF TRING TO STEAL HIM FROM HER, WHICH YOU ARE FAILING AT MISERABLY! YOU LITTLE SELFISH BITCH! STAY AWAY FROM FREDDIE AND SAM! GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT NOW!" Mrs. Benson shouted. Carly ran out of the door knowing that all Mrs. Benson said was true.

She owed Sam and Freddie an apology, big style.

After Carly left Mr. Benson went to the lobby, she rang the bell and after a few seconds of waiting, Lewbert finally came out (in all his warty glory).

"Lewbert?" Mrs. Benson choked out. Lewbert looked at her and his face immediately softened. He held out his arms and she walked into them.

"Marissa, is it Freddie?" Lewbert asked. Mrs. Benson nodded. Lewbert rubbed her back. "It'll be okay, he's just growing up every kid does it. He'll be fine with a great mom like you who wouldn't be?" Mrs. Benson looked up and leaned in, as did Lewbert. Their lips finally touched and all they saw behind their eyes were fireworks **(AN: I think I puked a little in my throat. Eww. Lewbert and Marissa)**. They were so into the kiss that they didn't hear the footprints coming down the stairs. They could have kept kissing forever but unfortunately, **(AN: For them) **they stopped when they heard... "OH MY GOD!" And "WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?" They both pulled away abruptly to see where the shouts had come from. On the bottom of the stairs they saw a wide eye Sam and Freddie, staring at them in disbelief. Lewbert and Mrs. Benson could only stare back.

"I am so scarred for life." Sam and Freddie said at the same time.


	10. You Hypocrite

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DON'T OWN iCARLY**

* * *

Sam, Freddie, Lewbert and Marissa stood staring at each other. They were all speechless. This had caught them all by surprise. Sam, of course, was the first to break the awkward silence. "I can't believe that your mom was sucking face with Lewbert. I guess it's true what they say, there is someone for everybody...Even if they're both psychos." She said. Freddie looked disturbed with the scene he watched. He didn't understand how someone like Lewbert, a crazy, gross and probably on medication man, could end up having his tongue squirming around his mother's throat. It creeped him out on so many levels. How could she say that stuff about Sam and then make out with Lewbert? If she thought Sam was bad then what did she think Lewbert was? What a hypocrite.

"You are such a hypocrite! You think that Sam is bad then what do you think of Lewbert? Have all the cleaning product fumes gone to your head or something?" Freddie exclaimed. He didn't understand how this could've happened.

"Freddie, we never wanted you to find out like this-" Marissa started to say but was cut off by Freddie.

"You should have thought of that before you did PDA in the Lobby."

"She probably forgot because she was busy with Lewbert's tongue." Sam muttered so only Freddie could hear. Freddie shuddered.

"Freddie, you have to understand that Lewbert makes me happy and I want to and I'm going to be with him. No. Matter. What." Marissa explained.

"It's the same with Sam and I, she makes me happy but you still won't let me be with her. If you don't care about my happiness, why should I care about yours? What your happiness more important than yours?" Freddie pointed out. Sam sensed a feeling she got before she got into a fight. That feeling meant that something bad was going to happen. She squeezed Freddie's hand; he looked into her eyes and knew that she wanted to go. He sighed. "You know what mom? You're not even worth it, I love Sam, You're a hypocrite, I'm going and that's final. Bye!" Freddie and Sam turned around to leave.

"Where are you going, Freddie? We need to talk about this." Marissa said, she grabbed Freddie's arm and he turned around.

"WE DO NOT NEED TO TALK! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO A HYPOCRITE! MY WHOLE LIFE YOU HAVE DEPRIVED ME OF MY FREEDOM! YOU HAVE SMOTHERED ME TO NO END AND IT'S TOO MUCH! A TEENAGER CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH BEFORE THEY BREAK! I AM GOING TO SAM'S HOUSE UNTIL I CAN MAKE SENSE OF EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED THESE FEW DAYS! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! LET ME GO!" Freddie tried to break free of his mother's grip, but it was like vice.

"NO! YOU ARE GOING TO YOUR ROOM AND THAT IS FINAL!" When Freddie didn't move Marissa tired to pull him to the stairs but Freddie resisted and Sam pulled him towards the door. Freddie turned to face his mom, he was beyond pissed off.

"Make me." Freddie said through gritted teeth. Marissa lost it and did something that an over protective and OCD mom would never do. She slapped Freddie with the back of her hand on his cheek. Realizing what she'd done, Marissa covered her mouth with her hands and gasped copying Sam. Freddie's head was facing the ground with his head turned away from his mom because of the force of the slap. His cheek was bright red and stung but he didn't cry or show any emotion on his face. He turned towards Sam and pulled her out of the building. On the way out she kissed his cheek and gave him a warm smile, which he returned. Then, they were gone.

* * *

Mrs Benson stared at the door in shock. Something had changed in her Freddie. He wasn't her Freddie anymore, he was becoming a man and that scared her. She didn't have any idea what was going through his head. She sighed in despair. However, it was then that a thought came to her mind, _doesn't Freddie have journals?_ And indeed, Freddie did have journals, ever since he was ten. Then without a second thought she walked to his room, to find the journals he had kept from when he was a little boy.

You have to take my poll i need to know if you want me to do a one-shot or not and how it should be


	11. So Close

Chapter 11

"Freddie, are you alright?" Sam asked. They had gotten to Sam's house and went to her bedroom. Mrs Puckett wasn't in so they had ordered a pizza. They had just finished it but they still had no idea what to do about Mrs Benson or Carly. Sam and Freddie were currently sat opposite each other, with their legs crossed, staring at each other.

"I'm fine it's just that I really hate my mom right now." Freddie answered. He couldn't understand why his mother was so upset with him dating Sam and then tell him not to go out with her. Then she's swapping spit with Lewbert behind his back, hypocrite.

"We both knew she would act this way. After all, she is crazy. I'm just surprised that you have lived seventeen years with that crap." Sam and Freddie chuckled.

"I know but I'll be fine. I'll stay here for tonight and go back tomorrow and try to set things straight with her. It might not be easy but it'll work out eventually. I promise."

"Good. So, what should we do now? We're alone, in a big room, with nothing to entertain ourselves but each other. Do you see where I'm heading with this?" Sam said slyly, as she crawled towards him. She started to kiss his lips but Freddie was a bit upset about what happened at Bushwell and wasn't in the mood. He pulled away from Sam, who pouted.

"I'm just not in the mood, Sam." Freddie said. Sam didn't want to take no for an answer and crawled behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them. Sam got some lip-gloss out of her back pocket and put it on her lips. Then she went back to giving Freddie a shoulder massage. She could feel Freddie start to relax into her touch and hear his breathes shortening, she smirked at his reaction.

"Poor baby, your shoulders are so tense but I'll fix that."Sam then started to kiss Freddie's neck leaving a trail of lip-gloss down it. "You have *kiss* been under *kiss* so much *kiss* stress *kiss* lately *kiss*." Sam said, between kisses on his neck. He was so close to losing it she could feel it. He was trembling under her touch and his breathe was getting shorter. She even heard him moan. "But don't worry baby. Sammy's here and I'm gonna make all the stress go away." With that she gave him one last kiss on the neck and he snapped. Freddie turned to Sam and kissed her fiercely. Sam, who was caught off guard, stood up and Freddie did the same. Freddie backed her into a wall, his hands were either side of the head and hers were around his neck and in his hair. Their tongues were exploring each other's mouth and battling for dominance. Sam put her leg around Freddie's waist. Freddie lifted her legs off of the ground and Sam wrapped them around his waist. Sam's hands started to go under Freddie's shirt and feel his six pack. Freddie was starting to go crazy he really wanted to feel her body, so he walked over to the bed and set her down on it without breaking the kiss. He straddled her, and then when Sam pulled back for air he started to kiss her neck. Sam started to moan and claw at Freddie's shirt, then she pulled at the bottom of it at took it off. Freddie then took Sam's off and connected their lips again. Just as Sam was about to pull Freddie's pants down, there was a knock at the door. Sam and Freddie both groaned. They were so close.

Freddie got off of Sam and put on his shirt, while Sam put on hers. They walked down the stairs and Sam opened the door. Standing there with a guilty look on her face was Carly.

"What do you want?" Sam said coldly.

"I want to apologise and become friends again. I'm so sorry about what happened over these past few days, I was jealous and selfish. I never meant to hurt anyone. I-"Carly never got to finish her sentence because Sam interrupted her.

"Never meant to hurt anyone? Carly, you've kissed my boyfriend in front of me; you tried to break us up, you told Mrs Benson, who went crazy, and if you hadn't of told her she would've never slapped Freddie." Sam told her. Carly gasped.

"She slapped you?" Carly asked Freddie. Freddie nodded. "I'm so sorry you guys. I never meant for any of this to happen. I want you guys back so much. It hasn't been the same since we fell out. Please take me back." Freddie and Sam glanced at each other. Freddie nodded at Sam. Sam sighed.

"Okay, Carly. We'll take you back only if you promise not do something like this again." Sam said.

"I promise that I'll never do anything like that again." Carly promised.

"Good then come in. Stay until whenever."

"Okay I'll leave at nine." Carly said, as she came in. Sam, Carly and Freddie were back to normal again joking and laughing with each other. All friends again.


	12. I QUIT!

The next day, Freddie, Sam and Carly were walking to school. Freddie had decided to talk to his mom after school and he was dreading it. When they got into school they went to Sam and Carly's locker. "So what are you gonna do 'bout your mom?" Sam asked, taking some Bacon out of her locker.

"I'm going to talk to her after school." Freddie said, as he leaned across the lockers.

"What you gonna say?" Carly asked, closing her locker.

"I don't know yet. I've still got to think about that." Freddie said, as the bell went. Carly, Sam and Freddie walked to class.

Unfortunately, the first lesson was with Miss Briggs. Freddie wasn't really in the mood to listen to Miss Briggs go on about whatever lesson she was teaching them. So, he took the opportunity to think about what he was going to say to his mom. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Miss Briggs ask a question and didn't hear her the first three times she called his name. It was when Sam, who was sitting behind him, kicked his seat did he come back to reality. When he looked up, as he was looking down when he was thinking, Miss Briggs was in his face. "SON OF A BITCH!" Freddie shouted out, in surprise. Everybody gasped in surprise. Freddie had hardly ever sworn in his life.

"What did you just say?" Miss Briggs asked, in surprise. Freddie thought about his situation. He could either shut up or give Miss Briggs what she deserves.

"Well?" Miss Briggs pushed.

"I said, son of a bitch. Why is there a problem with basically implying that you're a man and your mothers a bitch." Freddie said, faking an innocent voice.

"Oooohhhhh" The class said.

"Freddie Benson you apologise to me this instant." Miss Biggs demanded. It was in that second that Freddie made his mind up.

"Listen here, bitch. I am sick of you and your stupid bagpipes along with your ugly face. And I assure you I'm not the only one." Freddie turned to the class. "Right?" He asked.

"Right!" The rest of the class said.

"We have had enough of your shit. Just because ever since you came to this school; you've had your eyes on Mr Howard but you could never have him because he was married. Then when he went away in detentions he was making out with you. It was perfect Miss Briggs, wasn't it, friends with benefits. Until, you fell in love with him but he still had his wife and he said he would leave her for you but he still hasn't has he. And now his wife is pregnant. So, now tell me Miss Briggs. What're you gonna do now?" Freddie finished. Then he leaned back in his chair, put his hands behind his head and flipped his bangs out of his face. He was looking at her with a devious smirk that any criminal and Sam would be proud of. As he did this, some girls just couldn't get over how hot he looked. When he was eating at Sam's he had spilt some Peppy Cola on his top, so Sam let him borrow one of her mom's ex-boyfriend's tops. It was a wife beater top that was tight on him because the man that wore it was really skinny and didn't have any muscle like Freddie did. He didn't bother to gel his hair because Sam said she liked it in his eyes. She said it made him look sexy and she was right. The class was in shock. Miss Briggs started to panic.

"I...I..." She stuttered, as the class stared at her intently. "I QUIT!" She spat out and with that she stalked out of the classroom. There was a five second silence until the whole class rose from their seats and started to applause Freddie. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him, leaned over and placed a quick peck on his lips.

"Wwwooo!" Went the class, as they didn't know that Sam and Freddie were dating.

"Good job, Fredhead. I'm so proud of you and you made Miss Briggs quit." Sam said, as the class shouted in excitement.

"Freddie Benson, please report to the Principal's office." A voice said, coming from a speaker. Freddie sighed, got up from his seat and headed toward the Principal's office. The school secretary looked at Freddie, she almost looked happy and she hardly ever smiled. She pointed him to Ted's office. Freddie knocked on the door and heard some say "come in". Freddie opened the door and Principal Franklin was there, drinking a cup of coffee. When Ted saw Freddie, he placed his cup coffee down and beckoned Freddie to take a seat.

"I am very surprised at you Freddie. Using fowl language and revealing secrets which are none of your concern. What were you thinking Freddie? Do you know what this is?" Principal Franklin asked (rhetorically), waving a piece of paper in his hand.

"No." Freddie said, shaking his head.

"This is her resignation letter. Tell me what was going through your head when you made her quit?"

"Well, you and I both know that she is a bitch and I only said what everyone was thinking. Also, if she can't handle the truth about her life she shouldn't be having conversations in classrooms that people can her. It's not my fault that her life is so pathetic."

"I have only one thing to say to you Freddie Benson." Principal Franklin said, as he stood up. "Thank you for making Miss Briggs quit." With that Principal Franklin stuck his hand out, Freddie stood up and shook his hand. Just then there was a loud yes and then cheering followed it. Freddie looked down to the desk in confusion and saw that the coffee cup Principal Franklin had been drinking out of had been set on the intercom button. The whole school had heard their conversation. Freddie pointed to the intercom; Principal Franklin sighed and removed the cup from the button.

"As I was saying. Thank you for getting rid of that bitch. The school owes you," Principal Franklin said, in gratitude.

"It was my pleasure." Freddie said, modestly.

"Thank you again, Freddie. You may go now." Principal Franklin dismissed. Freddie walked out of the office. As he did he was greeted with applause from the student body and the teachers. Freddie grinned and bowed jokingly; the crowd started to cheer and applauded louder. He chuckled and blew his bangs out of his face. There were a blur of well dones and thank you's. Then there one or two 'can do the same to Mr Howard?' Freddie laughed at those comments. When the praise and the crowd had died down, there were only four girls left, the sluttiest girls in school. These girls could have any boy they wanted but were complete bitches. But guys didn't care; all that mattered is that they were hot. The girls were called Ashley, Amber, Katie and Kasey.

"Hi Freddie." Ashley said, flirtily.

"Hi." He said, politely.

"What you did was so cool." Amber exaggerated.

"Totally cool. You look so hot today." Katie flirted, while she and the other girls looked Freddie up and down.

"We were wondering if you want to go out with one of us one day." Kasey said, as she and the other girls eyed him hungrily and hopefully. Freddie looked around the hallway to see that people were talking among themselves. He saw Sam looking at the scene between him and the girls.

"I'm sorry girls but I'm just not interested." Freddie said, confidently.

"Why not?" Ashley asked.

"We are the most popular girls in school." Amber stated.

"Think about this Freddie because you get another chance." Katie said,

"Give us three reasons why." Kasey said.

"One, why would I want to go out with bitches. Two, why would I want to go out with sluts. Three, I've already go t a girlfriend better than all of you put together times by one million." Freddie told them, as he walked towards Sam and kissed her. The other girls watched in shock and jealousy. While, round the corner Carly saw what had happened and spread the news like wildfire. The news was out that the girls had been rejected by none other than Freddie Benson.

Meanwhile, Sam and Freddie had skipped school and gone to the park. They were currently making out on the swings. Sam pulled away and looked at Freddie weirdly. "What?" Freddie asked.

"What has gotten into you today? You're so carefree." Sam said.

"I guess you're just a bad influence on me." Freddie said getting closer to her lips.

"I guess I am. I could get use to this." She said, as she closed the rest of the space between them.


	13. Manners and Privacy

They didn't go back to school that day.

Later on, Freddie went to go talk to his mom by himself. Sam didn't want herself angering Marissa anymore like that she did that day, so she went to Carly's. Freddie stood in front of the door and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out and closing his eyes. He sent a silent prayer asking to prevent his mother from attacking him with cleaning products. Then he opened his eyes and made his way into the apartment.

The first thing he noticed, when he entered his home, was that his bedroom door was open. _That's strange_, he thought_, I know for a fact that my door was closed and that my clothes weren't in the doorway. _As he finished this thought, something flew across the room and hit him right in the face. A quiet yelp fell from his mouth in surprise before wrestling with the item on his face. When he finally got it off, he realised that they were boxer. Instinctively, he dropped them on the ground in disgust, before taking a closer look. As he looked at the underwear that had caused him temporary blindness, he realised that they were his boxers. He chuckled to himself lightly, realising that he'd over reacted. Then he thought to himself, _how did my boxers get all the way out here?_ Freddie's eyes widen as he realised why his bedroom door was open, why his clothes were in the doorway and why his boxers could suddenly fly.

"MOM!" He shouted, as he ran towards his bedroom. When he reached his room, he stood in the doorway in shock. To his surprise and anger, there was his mother. In HIS room. With HIS journal in HER hands. Marissa didn't even acknowledge Freddie; she was as caught up in his journal like as single women as caught up in Fifty Shades of Grey.

"MOTHER!" Freddie bellowed his face red with anger. Marissa's head shot up in surprise, as she looked up from her son's journal to her son's face. She looked around the room looking for a distraction, an excuse, just anything to get her out of this situation. However, there was nothing to get her out of the situation, which she had placed herself in. She sighed and looked to the floor before looking at her son.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Your BETTER end that sentence with _fudge, _young man." Marissa interrupted, as she gave her son a pointed look. Freddie stared at his mother in disbelief, then scoffed and stormed his way out of the house, with Mrs. Benson following closely behind him.

_**Meanwhile in Carly's Apartment**_

"So. How do you think Freddie's talk went with his mom?" Carly asked Sam, while taking a sip of her _special _lemonade. Sam sat up from the lying down on the couch, to face Carly, who was sat at the counter on the spinny chairs.

"It's probably fine. They've probably made up by now and crazy has probs persuaded him into one of those tick b-"Sam didn't get to finish her sentence because it was then that the front door was slammed open against the wall, with such force, that the noise made Carly, Sam and Spencer (who was in his room and has now come out to investigate) jump in surprise. As all three people in the apartment turned to door, they were met by a red face Freddie who was followed by a begging Marissa.

"Please Freddie, I'm sorry." Marissa pleaded with her son

"No, mom. You're only sorry that you got caught." Freddie said, as he walked further into Carly's apartment and coming to a stop behind the couch. Sam, Carly and Spencer looked on in surprise at the two but made no move to do anything.

"No. Freddie I am truly sorry for reading you journals." Marissa said, as she put her hand over her face and started to dry sob. Freddie looked at his mother and rolled his eyes, before giving out a long sigh.

"You aren't fooling me mom. Now stop the fake waterworks, stop trying to make me feel guilty and face what you've done."

Marissa peeked through her fingers, to see the unsympathetic angry face of her son. She sighed and put her hands down. Freddie was right, she was faking.

"Freddie, I only did this because I worried about you. You've been acting so differently lately, I just wanted to know why because I know defiantly that it wasn't because of THAT!" Marissa pointed at Sam at the last word of that sentence. Sam just glared at her.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE! Sam is not a _that_. She's my girlfriend and I LOVE her. Also, the changes that you've seen is probably been due to me... oh, I don't know... BEING HAPPY! Just because you're a psycho doesn't mean that I have to be."

"Freddie Benson. You will not swear at your mother. It's very rude, where are your manners?"

Freddie ran his hands through his hair in frustration and started to chuckle not amusedly.

"My manners. MY FUCKING MANNERS! '_where are your manners?' _asks the woman, who read my journal. You are such a hypocrite."

"I'm SORRY THAT I READ YOUR JOURNALS, why can't you just accept my ap-" Marissa was interrupted by Freddie, who's face had suddenly turned to one of shock. Sam, Carly and Spencer looked at Freddie's face with curiosity. He had anger written on his face since he barged in. What had Marissa said that affected him so?

"You read my Journals. As in with an 'S' on the end, as in plural."

Marissa looked at Freddie in confusion. "Why are you repeating information that you already know? Yes. I read your Journals, as in with an 'S' on the end, as in plural."

Freddie quickly ran up to his mother and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Which journals did you read?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does. Now tell me."

"I read journals from when you were age ten to the present. Why does it matter? Do you have another one? I must go find it." Marissa turned to the door but Freddie held her in place.

"You're not going anywhere. There is no way in HELL that I'm going to let you go, so you can read that journal." Freddie seethed.

"Oh yes you will. I am your mother and you will let me read what I like. I am the adult after all." Marissa said, with her head held high. She finally thought that she had gotten him. Oh, how wrong she was.

"You are a complete bitch." He said and then walked to sit on the foot of the stairs, with his head in his hands.

"Don't call me that. DON'T YOU _EVER_ CALL ME _THAT!" _Mrs Benson yelled.

"Why not? It's what you are." Freddie said not looking up from his hands.

"Because that's what _HE _called me. You are acting just like _him_. Just like-"

"DON'T YOU _DARE _FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Freddie bellowed.

The room was silent after that. The only things that could be heard were that heavy laboured breathes of Freddie. Sam, Carly and Spencer looked between the two Benson's staring each other out. Freddie stood up and ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. Marissa took a deep breath and gulped, she went to say sorry but the words, to the end of the sentence, just tumbled out of her mouth...

"Your father."

And that is where ALL hell broke loose.


	14. The Almost Truth

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I had so much on. Anyway finally finished. Review it and be honest about what you think. I may have changed the pace of it too fast. It got very serious very fast. Tell me if I'm right or wrong.**

* * *

The room was silent.

The last noise heard was a smacking sound, as Marissa quickly put her hand over her mouth, not believing what she had just said. Freddie seemed to freeze from shock as his mother's words. His hand, which was running through his hair, was frozen in place, along with his body and facial expression. His face seemed blank of emotion, which had Sam terrified.

The only time he had an expression like that was when he had beat up her ex-boyfriend Jonah because he was spreading lies about her and Freddie could see it was upsetting her. Freddie finally lost it when Jonah smacked Sam's ass. He went into a blind rage and punched and kicked Jonah until he couldn't stand. Jonah changed schools after that. It took hours for Freddie to finally calm down. Needless to say why Sam was so worried. She knew that Freddie wouldn't hurt his mom but she was worried about how else he was going to let out his anger.

In addition to her worry she was also curious. Her curiosity was shared with Spencer and Carly, as this was the first time that either of the Bensons had mentioned Freddie's father. The man seemed to be a mystery. He was nowhere to be seen or heard. He wasn't in a single photo at the Benson's. Freddie didn't have him as one of his contacts in his phone. Neither Benson ever spoke of him. Sam had tried to ask Freddie about his father once, she'll never forget that day. His facial expression turned emotionless, his eyes seemed to turn darker and lose their spark and he said _"there's nothing to tell". _However there was so much anger and hatred in his voice, that Sam didn't think Freddie was capable of having. It was so out of character for Freddie, she'd never heard that amount of hate in a person before. She didn't like it. So she quickly changed the subject and he went back to his old self.

Back in Carly's apartment, Sam, Carly and Spencer were sat on the bottom step, looking from Freddie to Marissa, questioning who would make the first move.

The room was still silent...

Until their question was answered, as a red faced Freddie stalked across the room to his mother.

"How are DARE you say that? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!" shouted Freddie in outrage, while pointing his index finger in his mother's face. "How DARE you say that I'm like _**HIM**_! I am NOTHING like that WIFE BEATING, CHILD ABUSING, ALCOHOLIC, DRUG USING, DEADBEAT _**MONSTER**_!"

Freddie was in his mother's face, his face red and he was panting. Marissa's face was in shock and fear and her son's outburst. Sam, Carly and Spencer sat in shock, staring at the Bensons; they had known or suspected that such a thing had happened in the Benson's past. They watched as Freddie took five steps away from his mother, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, his mouth was set in a straight line and his eyes set in front of him.

"I need to cool down. I need to cool down."

Freddie walked toward the Shay's kitchen, not affected by the four pairs of eyes on him. He opened the fridge, took out a can of peppy cola and sat on one of the spinny chairs at the Shay's counter.

The room was, once again, silent.

Marissa came out of her shocked state and called her son's name. "Freddie?" She said warily, in case of another outburst from her normally level headed son. It was obvious to Marissa that his father would be a sensitive subject for Freddie, as it would be for anyone to lose their father (even if he was a monster) so she never brought it up in fear of her son being hurt. She loved Freddie more than anything and seeing him hurt was the last thing she ever wanted to see. What Marissa didn't expect was for Freddie to have such an angry response. The first time that she ever mentioned Freddie's father with Freddie, he crushed the glass in his hand due to the anger in his body, causing his fists to clench. Marissa had spent an hour picking out glass pieces from Freddie's hand and then stitching him up. The next time she tried Freddie had thrown a Galaxy Wars' Nug Nug action figure at her head. She had scolded him but he ignored her and kept throwing clothes at her until Marissa gave up and stopped talking. The third time was when Marissa realized that Freddie just did not want to have the conversation. When she had tried to talk Freddie about his father he had turned around and walked out of the door without a single word. He wouldn't answer his phone. He wasn't with Carly, Spencer or Sam. He was AWOL. Freddie finally came back the next day, grabbed his stuff and went to school without so much of a noise or a glance to his mother. That's when Marissa finally got the hint that talking about her previous husband was not an option. So when Marissa called his name she wasn't surprised that he didn't answer her but she wasn't going to give up this time, she needed to get pass this with her son. She needed answers. So, Marissa tried again.

"Freddie?"

No answer.

"Freddie?"

No answer.

"Fredward."

No answer.

"FREDWARD!"

No answer.

"FREDWARD KARL BENSON!"

No answer.

"FREDWARD KARL BENSON! YOU ANSWER ME THIS INSTANCE!"

No answer.

Not even a flinch.

In fact, the only change Freddie had made throughout his mother's shouting was to stop drinking his Peppy Cola and spin the can in his hand, all while staring at the wall next to the Shay's elevator.

The Shay's and Sam were all staring at Freddie in shock, again. They had never seen their nerdy friend act this way with anybody. He could never ignore anyone, no matter how much he hated them, he always felt guilty about it. Marissa was desperate to talk to Freddie about what had caused the two of them so much pain in their life. An idea, that was sure to get Freddie to talk to her, popper into Marissa's mind but she was hesitant due to how much more angry Freddie would get. She knew how much doing this would hurt Freddie but she decided it was necessary to get the end result, which was happiness. So, with that thought in mind Marissa took three steps back, drew in a deep breath and said quietly "Fred Edwards. You look at me this instant."

Freddie's head whipped around so fast, Sam was surprised that he didn't get whiplash. His eyes connected with Marissa's and he quietly said "Why did you call me that?"

"Because I needed to get your attention." Marissa replied. Sam and Carly looked at each other in confusion both thinking the same thing. Why was Marissa calling Freddie Fred Edwards? Meanwhile Spencer's face was scrunched up, he had heard that name before. He quickly whipped his phone out and started typing vigorously. "Now. Before I lose your attention, you need to tell me why you called _him _a child abuser. He never went near you."

Freddie stared at his can of Peppy Cola, obviously not wanting to answer the question.

"He never hurt you, did he?"

Freddie still stared.

"Did he?" Marissa was now desperate for her son's answer. She knew what the answer was going to be but she wanted to be wrong. Oh God, how she wanted to be wrong.

"Freddie." She called.

Freddie looked up at Marissa and said in a whisper, which seemed to echo throughout the room, "It was a long time ago. I'm past it. You should be too. Just drop it." Marissa let out a sob and her eyes started to water.

"Where?"

"My upper legs. He said that way nobody would ask questions."

"How...Um...H-How old were you?" Marissa managed to stammer out. Freddie broke eye contact with his mother once again.

"I...Uh...I-I don't remember."

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me Freddie Benson. Tell me how old you were when your father started to _**hit**_ you."

"Six. Nearly Seven until I was nine."

When those words came out of Freddie's mouth, that was when Marissa Benson fell to the floor on her knees. Her body shaking at the force of her hysterical sobs. While Carly, Sam and Freddie watched on with tears in their eyes and Spencer staring at his phone in horror.


End file.
